


Nephilim

by CloudCat, FeyreGrace44



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Season 12 didn’t happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudCat/pseuds/CloudCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyreGrace44/pseuds/FeyreGrace44
Summary: In a parallel 2017, Sam, Dean and Cas are facing the consequences of Dean's one night stand on his 21st birthday.





	1. Your 21st birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this takes place in 2017, but in a parallel universe where the events of season 12 did not happen. Lucifer is still locked in the cage with Michael and Jack was never born. Gabriel, Balthazar, Charlie, and Bobby are all still alive.

I woke suddenly, voices echoing loudly in my head. I pushed my hands over my ears but it didn't help. Nothing ever did. The voices always stopped on their own, eventually. I shook my head, getting rid of the ringing in my ears. A man stood in front of me, silent. I could have sworn he wasn't there a moment before. He offered a hand but I ignored it, standing up on my own, the same way I did everything else.

"Hello," his voice was deep but soft, gentle. His short dark brown hair was messy, but sapphire blue eyes were bright and aware. He frowned at my forearm . "You're hurt." He reached a hand towards me and I stepped back, bumping into the bench.

"It's okay." I held my right hand over the long deep cut on my forearm. Pale green light shone briefly and the cut healed, the edges knitting together, leaving only a small red mark. I sigh and brush myself off. "So, you're an angel?" The man frowns.

"Yes. I, uh, how did you know?" He puts his head on one side.

"You are glowing slightly and I could sense your power the moment you came near me. Plus, I can see your halo and wings. Who are you?" He tilted his head to the side but I started walking away. He followed, his steps calculated and quiet, almost predatory.

"I'm Castiel." He caught up with me, matching me stride for stride. "You have angelic grace in you. But you are human. You're a Nephilim." A long silver triangular blade dropped out of the sleeve of his beige overcoat and in one smooth movement, he blocked my path, his blade poised to slide between my ribs.

"What? No. No! My name is Leah Oakfield. My mum is, was, Lily Oakfield and my dad, well he's some stupid man who got her pregnant and then ran off." Castiel hid his blade back up the sleeve of his coat and stepped out of my path so we continued walking.

"Your grace is unlike any I've ever felt before. Who did you say your father was?" I shrugged and sighed, anger rising in my gut.

"I didn't. But my mum told me his name. Dean Winchester." I almost spat the words out. Castiel stopped dead and I whirled to look at him. "What?" He grabbed my arm and for the first time, I felt the full extent of his power, flowing just under his skin. Not a vessel, I realised, at least not anymore. The owner of that face was long since dead. The world tilted for a moment before turning pitch black.

\-----

"Cas! Stop doing that!" Castiel wandered towards a tall man who lowered his gun as I looked around. We were no longer in the park, instead, we had been moved to what I assumed was a huge bunker.

"Doing what? Oh. Sorry. Look, Dean, we need to talk." The man, Dean, sat down opposite another even taller man, a table between them.

"Wait. Dean? Winchester?" I looked at Castiel and he visibly flinched as I stormed over. Dean looked confused, even more so when I punched him, sending him flying back. Castiel grabbed my arms, pinning them behind my back as Dean stood up and I rushed to punch him again. His lip and nose were bleeding and I smirked.

"Leah, no." I huffed and shook off the angel, folding my arms and glaring. The tallest man stood up and moved to check on Dean.

"What the hell? Cas? Who is this?" Dean waved him away and sat down again.

"Sam sit down. Cas? Care to explain?" Sam, the tallest man, sat down and Castiel - Cas - paced back and forth.

"Well, this is what I need to talk to you about. Do you remember exactly what you were doing on January 24th 2000?" Dean frowned and shrugged.

"My 21st birthday. Yeah, why?"

"Humor me." Dean sat on the edge of the table and smiled.

"There was a woman, a blonde, Lily, I think. I was with her all night. I'd just finished a hunt, something with vampires. We...celebrated and I left early the next morning. Dad had found a case with werewolves." Cas stopped pacing and folded his arms.

"Well your one night stand has just come back to bite you. Lily Oakfield was an angel. She was killed by demons a couple of weeks ago." Dean looked confused.

"And?" Cas and I raised our eyebrows at the same time.

"And now those same angels are hunting Lily's seventeen year old Nephilim daughter." Sam turned to look at me as Dean spoke, realisation clear on his face. He stared even as he directed his question at the angel.

"Cas, what are you trying to say?"

"Dean, you have a seventeen year old half angel daughter." Dean turned to look at me. The same nose, ears, mouth, the same green eyes. He swallowed, those bright green eyes wide.


	2. Getting to know you

Someone knocked on the door and I turned to find Sam leaning against the doorframe. "I was just looking at these." I held up some pictures and he smiled briefly. He had a cut across his cheek, one I hadn't noticed before. I frowned, going over. "Here, let me." I raised my hand, allowing the pale green light to heal the cut before stepping back, stumbling slightly. Sam caught my elbow, steadying me. 

"You okay?" I nodded, standing straight and catching my breath. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've never tried that on anyone else before. My mum said not to. Most people wouldn't respond well to instant healing." He raised his eyebrows briefly and snorted.

"Yeah, most people don't respond well to the supernatural. I should know." I sat down on Dean's bed, looking around his room. He, Sam and Cas had filled me in on what they do earlier, hunting the supernatural of the world. Sam watched for a moment before sitting next to me. I sighed, looking up at him. Dean appeared in the doorway and we sat straighter.

"Sam. Can I have minute with Leah?" Sam stood and nodded, eyes filled with sympathy or some other foreign emotion.

"Sure, I'm going to go talk to Cas. I want to get caught up on the situation." Dean nodded and came over, sitting down next to me as Sam disappeared down the corridor.

"So. You're my daughter, huh?" I looked at the floor, silent. "I'm sorry." I glanced up, frowning.

"What for?" He shrugged and sighed.

"Not being there. I didn't know..."

"It's okay. I get it now. I'd like to get to know you now if that's okay." Dean turned to face me, moving to sit cross-legged on the bed.

"What's your favourite food?"

"Cherry pie. Or bacon." Dean's face lit up, grinning.

"Same! Favourite animal?"

"Squirrel. Why?" Dean smirked. "What?"

"Huh, nothing. Favourite colour?

"Green. Like, forest green, dark but bright. You?"

"I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it. Birthday?"

"3rd October 2000. I was three weeks early. Yours is the 24th January 1979, right?" He almost laughed.

"Yeah." I looked up at him.

"Why are you hunters?" Dean looked up from playing with the bedsheets.

"Our mum was killed by a demon when Sam was a baby. Our dad learned how to hunt and he taught us. I like to think we make the world a better place. Honestly, I don't even know how we're all still here. In this reality, between the three of us, we've died over fifty times. I never properly got out of the life. Sam did went to Stanford in fact, but I pulled him back in." He shifted position again, laying back on the bed. "How did you find out about what you are?"

"I was small, mum told me. I got out of control at school, wrecked a classroom. It wasn't the first time but it was the biggest. Then were more times later on. I was out late once when I was fourteen and a guy tried to steal my stuff. He kinda stabbed me. Twice. But I healed myself, survived." Dean didn't say anything, just stared at me.

"You are amazing." I grinned and shrugged, leaning back on my elbows.

"I know." He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"I dropped out of school." I laughed and he smiled.


End file.
